


Rules For A New Relationship

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You and Bucky continue your impromptu meeting as you back to Bucky's for your first night together.





	Rules For A New Relationship

Bucky and I weaved our way back through the club, his metal hand firmly grasping my right as he walked slightly ahead of me. Once we reached the seating area, he turned to me and pulled me close, bending his head to my ear so I could hear him.

****

“Okay, sugar. I’m going to say goodbye to my friend, you gonna say goodbye to yours? I mean, if y’want to stay... if I came on too strong just now… You don’t have to come home with me tonight Y/N. I would like ya to, but ya don’t have to.”

****

I stared up at him and before I could fully process my reaction, I was in hysterical laughter and dropped my forehead to his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist as I did so and holding on for dear life.

****

“Oh, Bucky! Fucking hell, you’re hilarious! If I  _ don’t  _ want to come home with you tonight?! Are you insane, gorgeous?!”

****

“Well, you don’t gotta laugh at me Y/N, I’m just tryin’ t’be respectful of you.” Bucky scoffed, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

****

“Bucky,” I looked up and pulled his face down to mine, laying a quick kiss on him, “You have a month’s worth of tension to wring out of me, I don’t think I can go home and sleep tonight after that session, I need you in the worst way.”

****

Lust overtook his features, turning him from awkward and cute to something so hot I could barely breathe.

****

“Y/N… Say goodbye to your friends, tell them where you’re going and that you’ll text them when you get there. Then, come and get me. I got an orgasm with your name on it, waitin’ for ya in the first cab we see.”

****

***

****

Legs like jelly, I walked up to my friends who were staring at me like they weren’t sure if they should hug me or kill me.

****

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Michelle screamed.

****

“We were so worried!” Megan yelled.

****

“Have you just got laid?” Maggie asked, cheshire like grin plastered on her face as she looked over my shoulder, “With… hey! It’s that Bucky guy! The one that never called you!”

****

Looks were shared then all three started bombarding me with questions which I hurriedly answered, “Yes! That’s the Bucky and yes, we may have just fucked in one of the back rooms but, now he’s my boyfriend and he and I are going back to his place and I will call you when I get there and tomorrow morning but I really need to go now, so… see ya tomorrow!”

****

I quickly gave them a hug, prying myself away as they tried to get “details” from me and ran off to join Bucky who was stood at the top of the stairs, sinfully seductive smirk across his face as he looked at me.

****

***

****

“Okay, sugar. Cabs coming, what I need you to do is lean against me, keep your eyes closed and act like you’re almost asleep, okay?” Bucky pulled off his jacket and wrapped it over my shoulders as he spoke.

****

Quickly doing as he asked, hooking my arms around his neck, I leant against him heavily, “Why do I have to look like I’m about to pass out, Bucky?”

****

“Because, then the cab driver will be okay with you sitting across my lap.” Bucky whispered darkly, holding out his right arm and moving me closer to the edge of the sidewalk when the cab pulled up.

****

“Hey pal, is it okay if I hold my girlfriend in the seat? She ain’t feelin’ so good and she gets motion sickness.”

****

“Yeah, sure, I’ll try and drive as slow as I can. Where to, kid?”

****

Bucky reeled off his address, my eyebrows almost raised when I heard where he lived, it was a very nice building, but I kept quiet and still as he lifted me into the cab and draped me across his lap.

****

We were sat in the seat behind the driver, Bucky’s metal arm across my shoulders and his right arm across my lap.

****

The driver pulled away and Bucky shifted slightly, “Hey, man, take your time.” Bucky’s flesh arm suddenly pulled his jacket from my shoulders and draped it over my lap so it covered most of my legs.

****

“Aw, darlin’, I can feel you shivering, just hold on, we’ll be home soon.”

****

My eyes were squeezed shut and my face was pressed into his neck. I was the farthest I could be from cold, heat was spreading all over me starting from my pussy and travelling all across the rest of my body.

****

I was almost breathless with anticipation, knowing what Bucky had promised to do to me and waiting to see if he was going to follow through was killing me…

****

“Keep quiet now, Y/N. I don’t want to have to deny you another orgasm because you can’t keep your pretty mouth closed, do I?”

****

Bucky’s lips danced over the shell of my ear and I bit my lip before whispering as quietly as I could, “I’ll try, I get the feeling it’s not going to be easy though, not when you want to make me chant your name like a prayer.”

****

There was a pause as Bucky’s right hand slowly moved under the jacket and began pulling up my skirt so the front was bunched on my stomach.

****

“You know, Y/N…” His warm fingers started dancing across my lower stomach, dangerously close to my already throbbing clit, “It’s the little things like that that make me want to peel this dress from you and bend you over my lap and spank that sass right out of you.”

****

I opened my mouth to, obviously, sass him, but Bucky interrupted me.

****

“Shhh…” Again, his hand moved lower, but instead of hitting my pussy, he ran it softly across the inside of my left thigh, “Keep quiet, now, open these pretty legs up just a little, okay, Y/N?”

****

I tightened my hold on his neck, and slowly inched them apart but I still was only able to get a small gap there, barely enough room for his whole hand to fit in between my legs comfortably.

****

“Hmmm…” Bucky paused, apparently in thought about how to overcome this difficulty, “Okay, I can work with this amount of space. Promise me you’ll keep quiet?”

****

“No.”

****

“Good girl.” Bucky chuckled and began teasingly dancing his fingers across my skin,over my stomach, across my hips, stroking over the skin of my inner thighs. Within about two minutes I was shaking with the need for him to start petting more private ares.

****

“Hey, yeah, it’s a left up here and then the second right, you’re still a good ten minutes out though.”

****

Bucky started talking casually to the driver about where he lived and I almost started to plead with him to touch me when his fingers dropped from my thigh and pressed against my clit.

****

“Oh…”

****

“Shhh…” Bucky’s metal palm lifted and held my head so it was more firmly pressed against his neck, “It’s okay, sugar. Not long until we’re in bed, can you hold on that long for me?”

****

Apparently keeping up the facade of me being “sick”, Bucky murmured more to me as his ring finger and index finger gently pulled my lower lips apart and his middle finger began rubbing circles over my, now exposed, clit.

****

“She doin’ alright back there?” The cab drivers voice was concerned and I bit back a gasp of pleasure as Bucky tapped out a beat on the tip of my clit, driving me crazy.

****

“Yeah, she’ll be okay. Y/N here just needs to relax a bit, she’s had a hard week at work.”

****

To stop myself from moaning, I latched my lips on his neck and started sucking. The heat coursing through me was intense and I had to try and stop myself from squirming.

****

“Yeah, these women now, I see how hard they work. My wife was a stay at home mom and I appreciated how hard that must have been, now though? My eldest is a single mom, working a fulltime job and tryin’ to study on top of that. They need the guys like us to keep ‘em like the queens they are, huh?”

****

Bucky’s finger was rubbing a little harder now, he had dipped it lower so he could gather some of the wetness that had pooled at my entrance and was now using it to slide over and across my clit at a rapid pace.

****

“Ya got that right. I know we work hard, but damn, we were built to, you get my meaning? Sometimes, I just want to keep her locked up in my bedroom, give into those caveman urges and make sure she knows that I am here to hunt and kill for her, that she don’t gotta do nothing ever again, you know what I mean?”

****

I was torn between fending off the helpless laughter that was bubbling at these two “Alpha Males” stupid conversation, fury that apparently I needed to be “kept” and “protected” and really,  _ really  _ trying not to start moaning like a goddamn pornstar.

****

“Yeah, right.” The cab driver chuckled, completely oblivious to the adult activity that was going on in the backseat of his car. “I ever tried that shit with my wife though? Man…” He trailed off, apparently to scared to even consider the consequences.

****

“True enough, pal. Y/N needs her independence, I can appreciate that. Still, I do love getting to take care of her.”

****

I was so close and Bucky could tell, I was clinging on to his neck and subtly rubbing my ass against his erection, “Fuck…” I hissed.

****

“It’s the best feelin’, letting your woman lean on you, making sure she knows she can do that. Let herself just relax and let go.”

****

As the cab driver spoke, Bucky’s fingers began rubbing in circles in earnest, “Damn straight. I love it when she lets go.”

****

_ Goddamn it… _

****

One second I was teetering on the edge and the next I was spasming on Bucky’s lap as the orgasm hit me, my pussy desperately clenching on nothing and gasping helplessly into Bucky’s neck as wave after wave of bliss crashed into me.

****

“Hey, she okay?!”

****

I barely heard the cab driver as Bucky’s fingers were still rubbing against me, trying to keep it going for as long as possible.

****

“I think she’s tryin’ not to be sick, to be honest pal. Hey, look, we’re a block away, I’ll get her back from here, I don’t want her to ruin your seats.”

****

“Too late.” I muttered as quietly as I could.

****

The cab driver pulled over and Bucky threw some cash at him, “Hey, thanks pal. Have a great night.”

****

My legs would barely hold my weight up so I was back to clinging onto Bucky like a limpet again.

****

“No problem, hope she gets better soon.”

****

The driver pulled away and as soon as he turned the corner, Bucky pulled my face up to his and claimed my mouth in the most intense kiss yet, we were stood on the street but that didn’t stop him from dragging me to the nearest wall and pushing me against it and running his hands everywhere across me, cupping my breasts through the dress before dropping them and squeezing my ass and pulling me flush against him.

****

“Okay,” He pulled away and held me at arms length, looking me up and down, breathing heavily and biting his lip, “Okay, I need to get you back home and outta that damn dress or I am going to fuck you right here on this street.”

****

“I don’t mind.” I said hurriedly, even after that orgasm, I was desperate for him again.

****

Huffing, Bucky rolled his eyes and kissed me before grabbing my hand and walking at a brisk pace towards his building, “Well, I do. You ain’t a slut for me to use, I told you you’re my girl and I will treat you like that. Besides,” Bucky nodded hello to the concierge at the desk as we walked in and used a code to get into the elevator and turned to me once we were inside and the doors closed, “I want you in my bed and screaming, I want to make sure your scent never leaves those sheets.”

****

Again, I found myself backed against a wall, Bucky stood over me and his arms braced on either side of my head.

****

“You attached to that dress, Y/N?”

****

“Not particularly.” I breathed.

****

“Good, because I am ripping that thing to shreds, the second I’ve locked my door.”

****

***

****

Bucky surprised me, however. Once we were inside, he turned to lock the door but then stood against it, spinning back so his back was to it and lounging almost comfortably and lazily.

****

“So, you wanna take a look around?”

****

I was flustered, I had worked myself up into a frenzy assuming he would all but devour me the second we got in here but, apparently, he wanted to slow shit down.

****

Asshole.

****

“Uh, actually, do you have a bathroom I could use?” I quickly asked, I suddenly felt all kinds of nasty, sticky and sweaty and, probably, smelly too.

****

A soft smile played on his face, “Sure, its just down the hall, on the left.” Pushing away from the door, he stalked over to me, “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

****

He took me to a door and gestured to it, “It’s in here, I’ll be waiting for you through the hall, okay?” Dipping his head, he kissed me softly and I felt my toes curl. This kiss was… different. Less demanding and more… reverent, maybe? 

****

“I’ll see you soon, sugar.” Bucky whispered as he pulled away and, another small kiss later, walked away and into what I assumed was his living room.

****

***

****

“Crap crap crap!” I hissed at my reflection. I had just sent off texts to my friends and then caught sight of myself in the very large mirror.

****

I looked awful.

****

My makeup had run (not surprising after all the deepthroating I had done to Bucky) my hair was a wild mess and I didn’t look “sexy fucked” like they showed in the movies. I looked like I had been in a street fight with a bramble bush. Where the bush had won.

****

Quickly opening the cabinets, I found some stuff that I could appropriate for removing the excess makeup and a brush which would detangle my hair, but now I was freaking out about the rest of me.

****

I was so sticky in between my legs, I really needed to shower but how did I do that? I couldn’t just strip and hop in to his shower! And even if I could, what would I put on after?! I hadn’t brought anything else with me, it’s not like I was planning on spending the night somewhere else! Or, okay, I was but I didn’t think this through!

****

“Okay Y/N… just breathe…” All my insecurities came crashing into me like a damn wave and I suddenly felt like crying and sneaking out.

****

Bucky was beautiful and I was… I was just average. Tomorrow morning he would see me at my most normal, I would have no makeup on, no magic underwear to hold the lumps in and there would be morning breath and bathroom needs.

****

How the hell do people do this shit?!

****

Glaring at myself in the mirror, I decided to just do it. Just take this shit in my stride. After all, Bucky was the one that had asked me over, he was a big guy, he knew what he was in for.

****

Squaring my shoulders, I told my reflection, “Get your shit together, honey. Go get your new man.”

****

Sighing, I turned to the shower. “Okay.” I asked the overly complicated looked contraption, “How the hell do you work, then?”

****

***

****

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking tall and proud through his hallway, feeling clean and fresh again.

****

“You liked my shower, sugar? You should have told me, I would have joined you and- Fuck! Y/N!”

****

I walked into his living room, and shrieked. The fucking room had floor to ceiling glass fucking windows! 

****

And, on a wave of self confidence, I had walked out in my high heels  _ only _ , leaving my dress in a heap on the bathroom floor. 

****

“Oh shit! Shit shit shit!!!”

****

I turned and tried to run back to the bathroom and never face the world again but Bucky caught up with me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, “You tryin’ to give me a fuckin’ heart attack, Y/N?!”

****

“Let me go! I need to hide!”

****

“You hide that body from me and I will probably die, Y/N.” Bucky’s arms suddenly became less constricting and more relaxed and he nuzzled his face into my neck, “Mmmm, you smell like my shower gel.”

****

“Bucky… the windows… I need to put something on…” I moaned, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

****

“Y/N, We’re thirty floors up, no one can see you from up here, there ain’t even any other buildings up this high.” Leaning back, Bucky flicked some switches and the lights that had been on were turned off, leaving the room in just the glow of the ambient lights of the street and the moon.

****

“C’mon… I want to get a good look at you…” Bucky pulled away from my back and gently tugged at my hand, trying to get me to come into the room.

****

“I knew that ass was perfect but now I see it? Damn, Y/N.”

****

My face was still on fire and I refused to turn around or get into the room.

****

“Okay then. How’s about I even things up? Will you come in then?”

****

I had my arms covering my modesty at the front and I twisted my head over my shoulder to glare at him, “How could you possibly make this even?! What could you- ohhh…”

****

Bucky had a big smile plastered on his face as he started unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. “I love your idea of getting naked, it’s all I’ve been thinking about since I saw you in the club tonight.”

****

“Really?” I had turned around to face him, unable to help myself as his God-like body was in front of me.

****

”Yeah.” Bucky unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops and dropping it to the floor before working on the button on his jeans. ”I didn't want to come out tonight but my friend owns the club, he's thinking of opening another and wanted me to look because I might invest.”

****

Pushing his jeans to the floor and stepping out of them, Bucky stood before me in just his black boxer briefs, erection straining against the fabric.

****

”I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you step on that dance floor, you looked so fuckin’ sexy and I wanted to go full caveman and kill that asshole when he put his hands on you.”

****

I was turned slightly, torso almost facing him and bottom half still primed to run and hide away.

****

”C’mon Y/N.” Bucky held out his hand, a soft smile almost begging me, ”Come here, I ain't ashamed to be seen with you, if that's what you're worried about.”

****

Finally, I smiled and turned fully, dropping my arms to my sides and almost strutting over to him.

****

”You're so gorgeous, Bucky. I just…”

****

”Hey, you know how many girls want to actually stick with me? None. Once they see this arm of mine, they either run off disgusted or they start tryin’ to treat me like I'm incapable. You though?”

****

I was now in front of him, barely a centimetre between us and I deliberately ran my hand up and down that metal arm, placing kisses across the join on his shoulder and taking the hand and pressing a kiss to the palm.

****

”This arm is magic, Bucky. It's proof you're a survivor.”

****

Shock rippled across his face before he broke into such a huge smile, my heart stuttered at the sight of it. 

****

”Damn. You're perfect and I…” Bucky seemed to hold himself back for a moment before scooping me up in his arms and taking me to the huge couch.

****

”I gotta explore this body now, Y/N, you okay? You're beautiful and you're all mine.”

****

Once I was laid across it to his liking, Bucky stood over me and pulled down his boxers and I couldn't help it, I fucking  _ moaned _ when I saw him in all his glory.

****

Bucky lay over me and I opened my legs to let him lay between them, almost immediately, his mouth placed kisses across my neck and moving down over my jaw to my collarbone and then to my breasts which he then proceeded to basically worship with his hands and his mouth.

****

“Bucky… this feels so good…” And it did, I don’t know what the material this huge fucking couch was made of but if felt heavenly against my back, adding to the sensations of his hot and cold palms, his warm and wet mouth and his firm and muscular body.

****

“I can smell you, you’re already dripping again, ain’t ya, sugar? Y’can’t wait for me to tongue fuck ya.”

****

Rendered speechless, I just writhed underneath him as he made his way down my torso and came to a stop in between my legs. The way he spoke, soft and reverent one second and filthy and far too sexy the next was driving me insane.

****

“Mmmm, look at ya, Y/N, so pretty, so wet…” His face was bare centimetres from my core and I felt myself clech at the intense scrutiny he was giving me. “Oh, wow. Y’can’t wait any longer, huh?” A devilish grin from him before he dropped his gaze again, “That’s good because, neither can I, baby girl.”

****

I bit back another gasp as I felt his fingers, both metal and flesh, pulled me apart and his warm tongue began lapping against my hole before rising to run idle circles against my clit.

****

“Bucky… fuck… I’m already gonna…”

****

“Not yet, Y/N… I got all the time in the world with ya now…”

****

Soft words and his tongue dropped from my clit and delved inside of me, french kissing my pussy like his life depended on it.

****

“Oh _ shit!!” _

****

His right thumb was rubbing over my clit, his left was still holding my wide apart for his mouth, and that mouth… damn, his fucking tongue was, apparently, almost indecently long and was tasting every inch of me.

****

The noises coming from him should have sounded revolting but, somehow, they made everything hotter and my orgasm was building, rising… The heat began spreading from my toes to my core and upwards and I started moaning helplessly.

****

“Bucky… baby… I’m cumming, I’m- AGH!”

****

Bucky pulled away just before it hit and grabbed my wrists, pulling them so my arms were stretched over my stomach before flipping me over and onto my stomach.

****

“Now, sugar. I believe I owe you a spanking?”

****

_ “WHAT?!”  _

****

I started struggling (I was pretty pissed at being denied again) but I was also curious, I had never been spanked before, I just didn’t see the appeal, but with Bucky? Hmmm…

****

“Bucky, I swear…”

****

_ Slap! _

****

“Ow!” I yelped, but the sting was already going, especially as Bucky was now rubbing small circles over the cheek he had slapped.

****

Getting off the couch so he was kneeling on the floor next to me, Bucky brushed some hair back from my face and kept his palm firmly on my lower back to keep me still.

****

“That, was for having terrible handwriting.”

****

“What?! B-but, so did y- ow!”

****

As I had argued my case, Bucky slapped me lightly again on the opposite cheek and I squirmed.

****

“That’s for having the most beautiful sassy mouth.”

****

“You love my mouth.”

****

_ SLAP SLAP. _

****

“Y’goddamn right I do. Maybe I should tie you up across the bed, hang your head over the side so I can really fuck your throat, how about that?”

****

I moaned into the pillow at the thought and jumped again when Bucky slapped me another four times in quick succession.

****

“This ass of yours… I don’t think I am ever getting over this ass… maybe once I’m done fucking your face, I should use a spreader bar on you and fuck you bent over this way repeatedly…”

****

My hips started rising at his words, seeking out his hand, desperate for some kind of relief, moaning his name like a prayer and groaning in something between fury and arousal as he spanked me again, and again, and again.

****

My ass was starting to feel like it was on fire but it was nothing compared to the fire going on in my pussy.

****

“Bucky.. Please…”

****

“Yeah.” Bucky was rubbing my ass with his metal palm now, giving me some relief with the coolness, “Maybe I should do that, you won’t be able to walk for a while and I can keep you here. You like that idea?”

****

I raised my head and glared at him, “No! I don’t give a shit how hot you are! I am not some pet for you to keep!”

****

_ SLAPSLAPSLAP _

****

“Good answer, Y/N.” Bucky grinned and I rolled my eyes and chuckled, “Now, you want to cum? Beg me.”

****

“Make me come and I’ll ride you until you pop!”

****

“Oh, hell yes!” Huge grin on his face, Bucky pulled one leg off the couch so it was hanging off and my legs were wide apart and delved his fingers in between, his metal hand working it’s way underneath my stomach so he could rub over my clit and his flesh hand coming down over my ass and thrusting his fingers inside me, curling them and fucking me with them in earnest.

****

“Shit,  _ shit _ , shiiiiiiiitttt!!!” 

****

I wailed as I came, fucking myself against his hands and shamelessly rubbing my breasts against his couch cushions so increase the feeling, before collapsing, all strength leaving me and rendering me unconscious. 

****

***

****

A few minutes, or maybe hours… hell, it could have been days… I came to and I was laying in Bucky’s arms in his bed and the spectacular view from his huge window told me that it was very early morning and the sun was beginning to make its way into the sky.

****

“Hey.” Bucky kissed my forehead when he saw I had woken up, “You okay?”

****

“I passed out? Wow.”

****

“I’ve never done that before, made a girl pass out. I’m feelin’ pretty smug right now.” Bucky’s smirk proved that.

****

I looked up at him and smiled, “Feel smug. I think you deserve it.” I sighed contentedly and pressed myself more firmly against him. “Do you think I can have a chance to feel smug though? I owe you.”

****

Bucky laughed in surprise as I pushed him onto his back and laid myself over him, grinding down softly against his cock which was rapidly coming back to life.

****

“Hey, c’mon now, that can wait, Y/N… you must be exhausted and...uuuugggghhhh…” 

****

Bucky’s word were cut off as I took a hold of his cock and pumped it a few times, running my thumb over the head and spreading his precum over it.

****

I put my thumb in my mouth and sucked, “Mmmm, you taste even better than I remember.”

****

I lowered myself onto his and groaned at the stretch, “Shit, you feel so amazing…”

****

“Oh, Y/N… y’got no idea, sugar.”

****

I was rising and lowering myself on him, rolling my hips and grinding my clit on his pubic bone every few thrusts. I took a hold of his hands and placed them over my boobs, rolling my head on my shoulders at the feeling.

****

The pace was picking up, but I became fascinated with the small drops of sweat that I saw glistening on Bucky’s pec’s, I ran my right hand over them and Bucky surged up on a growl, taking my hands and flipping me onto my back, raising my arms up and over my head with his metal hand taking my left knee with his right.

****

“Once I’m done with you,” Bucky promised, breathlessly, “You’ll sleep, okay? And you’ll stay here for the rest of the day and we’ll actually do some getting to know each other, properly?”

****

I rose my hips, he was still seated in me and, to be honest, I wasn’t thinking very deep thoughts in that moment.

****

Kinda made me question the whole “men have a one track mind” thing when I was all but begging for him to shut the fuck up and fuck me and  _ he  _ was the one talking rationally.

****

“Ugh, Bucky, I promise, okay? I’m going to need to, anyway, you really think I will have the energy to move after this shit?”

****

“There’s my sassy woman.” Bucky grinned before slowly pulling out and slowly pushing himself back in.

****

“You’re heavenly… You’re in my bed…”

****

In… Out…

****

“You’re finally my girl…”

****

In… Out…

****

“Bucky… please…”

****

“I promise I won’t take you for granted, Y/N, I’ll be a good boyfriend.”

****

In… Out…

****

“Me too, I’ll be good to you… please, please fuck me harder…”

****

“Don’t wanna fuck you… tryin’ t’make love to you, for fucks sake.”

****

In… Out… In… Out…

****

Pressing himself flush to me and cupping my cheek in his palm, Bucky kissed me, that same kissed he used on me outside of his bathroom and everything melted away, all could I could feel was him. Bucky was inside of me, surrounding me, his voice murmuring sweet nothings in my ear, his scent in my nose…

****

In, out. In, out. In, out…

****

“Damn, Y/N… I’m gonna-”

****

“Shit, shit, Bucky… I’m cumming!”

****

For the fourth time, I came hard and Bucky groaned in my ear as he spilled inside me, before collapsing on top of me and almost crushing me.

****

“Bucky!” I squealed in indignation.

****

“Jeez, woman, calm down…” Bucky grumbled as he rolled over, dragging me with him so I was draped over his chest.

****

“I am calm.” I pouted, before placing kisses lightly over whatever bit of skin I was pressed against.

****

I could feel his seed trickling out of me but I was too boneless to move. After a minute, Bucky got up and came back from his en suite bathroom with a cloth and gently cleaned me up before getting back into bed with me and returning me to my place on his chest.

****

“Sleep now, Y/N. I’ll get us lunch and you some clothes in a couple of hours.”

****

“I was supposed to see my friends later.” I yawned, absently.

****

“Could you see them tomorrow? I have to go to work anyway, plus I have some physio and a gym session.

****

“Okay.” I smiled softly and my eyes drifted closed. “So what do we do after that? Come Monday and we’re both back working?”

****

“We’ll figure it out, Y/N. I have you now and I intend on keeping you.” A kiss was placed on top of my head and Bucky adjusted the sheets so I was covered more warmly.

****

“Just gonna have to set some rules for your sass.”

****

“I will not change my sass.” I warned sleepily.

****

“That’s just it. I don’t want ya too. I get off on it. Now,” Another kiss and I really started to drift off as Bucky whispered, “Get dreamin’, we have all the time in the world to set the rules.”

****

I grinned. I had no intention of following  _ any _ “rules” if it meant that Bucky would keep his promise and use a “spreader bar” on me...

****  
  
  



End file.
